


Stay With Me

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, M/M, fair warning adam is a badguy, with a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune knew that taking this infiltration into the Romans gang was a stupid idea where he and Sun wouldn't get hurt, he knew the risk and he made his choice when he joined that he would have to be meaner to the faunus even if it went against every bone in his body. Sun didn't want to infiltrate the white fang but blake couldn't do it she was well known within the white fang. But Sun got hurt he was pulled out of the mission and Neptune had no idea of that yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was really the first lot of angst i have written in weeks and its just hello darkness my old friend !  
> also i am not a medical professional i do not recommend getting shot

Neptune knew that taking this infiltration into the Romans gang was a stupid idea where he and Sun wouldn't get hurt, he knew the risk and he made his choice when he joined that he would have to be meaner to the faunus even if it went against every bone in his body. Sun didn't want to infiltrate the white fang but blake couldn't do it she was well known within the white fang. But Sun got hurt he was pulled out of the mission and Neptune had no idea of that yet.

“Shawcross! come to my office we need to talk.” Roman called out to him, Neptune Glanced up at him for a long moment before following him. “Now I heard something that you and a now missing blond are hunters and that you are acting as spies. Now is that true?” Roman looked over to him his tone was condescending more than anything.

“No Sir I have no formal training as a hunter.” Neptune's posture was his give away the rubbing if his neck.

“Really now? Then who is Neptune Vasilias?” Roman asked walking over to his desk.

“The son of Poseidon and Azure Vasilias.” Neptune started chewing his bottom lip.

“He also has an uncanny resemblance to you, and his boyfriend has an uncanny resemblance to A certain Wukong Hunter you may know.” Roman sat down in his chair.

“I don’t know who you are talking Sir.” Neptune rubbed the back of his neck softly.  

“I think you do.” Roman smiled softly as the hairs on Neptune’s neck raised. “Take the spy away boys to the torture chambers.” Roman looked down at his papers.

“I’m not a spy!” Neptune shouted out the blatant lie as he fought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

This was Neptune's first time being tortured and holyshit did everything hurt. He resisted answering any questions asked and tried not to cry out in pain.

“Heres a fun one...” Adam smiled and injected a painkiller into his arm, before He broke Neptune's arm like a twig. “You won't feel that now but in a few hours you will… and it's going to hurt… first you will feel the burn of it then it will start to be unruly...” he smirked as a hard punch was placed on already bruised ribs. Neptune gasped out a breath trying to settle his breathing with no success.

“Now will you tell me why you infiltrated the white fang?” Adam asked sitting across from him.  A simple shake of Neptune's head was his answer. “If you don't talk soon we will have to gag you again Neptune.” He lent forward resting his head in a hand. “It's much easier to talk.. all of this will stop... I bet you already feel that burn under your skin don't you?” Adam asked with a cheeky smile.

“I’m not talking...” Neptune said through tightly clenched teeth, yes he could feel the pain but he wasn't going to show it.

“Really now? Then should we talk about your partner what was his name again? Micheal? No it was Sun? Wasn't it?” Adam asked waiting for a tell across Neptune's face when Neptune looked away he continued. “You know im the reason he got taken out, I had some of the rookies beat him up. and he technically gave you two away without thinking about it, you see he mentioned someone who was my old partner someone I knew very well so when I knew that he was a spy I feed him bad news. then I tried finding out who his partner was. it had to be someone who joined around the same time. then Roman mentioned that you and Sun were very close.” Neptune's eyes darted back up to adams. “And thats when I figured you out Mr. Vasilias. I think you would love to know in the month that you have been here you have racked up quite the reward to returning you safely because they can't trace your phone. so this is how this is going to work...” Adam turned on the scroll in front of him, while waiting for the phone to load he starts gagging Neptune. “now here's the fun part… how long does it take to trace a call? one minute? two if that?” Adam smiled and swiped to call Sun. Neptune gut turned into a bottomless pit as he looked at the phone wanting to hear Sun's voice badly but not wanting him to answer.

“Neptune?” Sun answered the phone just before it would go to voicemail. “Neptune are you there?”

Neptune started grunting and groaning against his gag mainly shouting ‘Don't come for me’ but shouted amongst the madness ‘I love you.’

“Neptune we are going to find you okay?” Neptune could hear the fear lacing into Sun's voice. the tears were burning in his eyes as he continued to try and say ‘don't come, stay where you are.’

“I will see you soon okay, Neptune?” Sun whispered into the phone. “I will get you home.” Neptune looked down as a tear betrayed his willpower and fell to slash on his pants. the dial tone of the ended call, Neptune knew something worse was going to come from this he could feel it in the air and when he glanced up to adam who had the most cunning smile about him.

“Oh look at that crack… I guess we should run off?” Adam circled around to stand behind Neptune. “Oh wait… we have been clearing out this hide out for the past week so when they get here they will only find you...” Adam whispered in Neptune's ear. “Good news bad news? Sun's going to find you and you will be alive,bad news? See there's a gun hooked up behind you and that gun is going to be rigged to shoot when that door opens and you know that little blond you love is going to be open that door. You don't care how much I hurt you, you have been taught to live with that pain. But can you live with the pain of hurting someone you love? How about seeing them die in front of you? Seeing them bleed out in front of you and you can't do anything?” Adam paused walking towards the door. “Anyway I hear copters I better go before they start looking for me also… Have fun okay?” Adam laughed softly turning to him to wink before walking away completely.

Neptune waited till he couldn't hear his steps before he tried to gain some control to this situation. The chair is chained loosely to the floor could he shuffle across… where is the shadow of the  gun… ‘okay so that would be about a foot and a half...  I could shuffle across in time… Neptune watched his feet while shifted the chair which seemed to be inch by little inch.

 

* * *

 

 

Sun was running from room to room as he opened the door looking for Neptune. “Come on Neptune where are you?”

“We will find him Sun, you know that?” Scarlet smiled running ahead, to search other rooms.

“Call his phone maybe it's still on then we can locate his phone.” Sage Supplied handing him his phone to call him. “Trust me okay he will be fine...” Sage patted his shoulder softly.

Sun opened his phone walking in another direction searching through his contacts to hit call Neptune, walking forward Sun's mind was traveling around the worst case scenario. Finding Neptune dead  in one of these rooms.

He started to hear the charm of Neptune's ringtone. “Neptune?” Sun called out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Neptune flinched when he heard the phone charm and ring  shuffling over faster wincing in pain with every movement of his arm. ‘No, please. No’ Neptune begged hearing a room open near him.

“NEPTUNE!” Sun shouted moving to Neptune's door, knocking on the door softly before ringing again

‘Sun please don't open that door not yet’ Neptune thought shuffling as fast as he can. His phone stopped ringing for a second, then started up again. Neptune's eyes darted up to the door then back down to the shadow of the gun if that handle moved he would have to swing and hope the chains would hold and that Sun wouldn't get hurt. ‘Okay Neptune you can do this…’

The door swung open and Neptune made his move crying out against his gag as the bullet lodged just above his heart.

“Neptune! NEPTUNE!” Sun ran over to a slumped Neptune in his chair. “Neptune I need you to stay awake for me please. Can you do that?” Sun whispered pulling off Neptune's gag.

“I.. I don't know, I love you...” Neptune whispered trying to stay awake while Sun tries and gets him out of the chair.

“HELP SCAR, SAGE. IN HERE” Sun shouted trying to keep him awake. “I was too late... please don't die Neptune please...” Sun whispered trying not to cry, he could see Neptune fading in and out of consciousness.

Sage got there first and the site of a bloody and bruised Neptune in Sun's lap as he stroked his boyfriend's hair whispering things to keep him awake was heart breaking.

getting Neptune to the dropship was a blur for Sun just trying to keep Neptune awake was his task. then when got aboard a young doctor took ahold of Neptune, taking the bearly awake Neptune into the infirmary where Neptune was quickly assessed.

“He needs to get into surgery right now….” The young doctor looked at Sun for a moment then down at Neptune who was whispering to Sun trying to keep himself awake.

“Is there anything we can do?” Sun glanced up at them. “We have a person who knows some battlefield surgery stuff he could help.” Sun glanced at Neptune for a moment. “And We have the same blood type you can take some of my blood...” Sun whispered squeezing Neptune’s hand softly.

“We don't have any kind of anesthetic here, he would have to go under awake...” She whispered looking at Neptune’s shoulder with worry.

“I can do it… I think...” Neptune whispered in the still room. “Just have Sun next to me..”

“Okay let's get a pint of blood from you” She smiled softly before she motioned for Sun to sit down so she can start taking blood from Sun, who complied.

“Hey Sun...” Neptune whispered with a small smile.

“Yeah Neppers?” Sun whispered Resting his head next to Neptune's.

“I love you, you know...” Neptune smiled softly.

“Don't say you sound like you're going to die on me…. and you're not going to okay?” Sun whispered taking Neptune's hand squeezing it softly. “You're going to get out of this because when you get out of this I have a very important question to ask...” Neptune nodded smiling softly. His blind optimism is astounding, even when facing his death he refuses to admit he wish he could have that optimism.

Sage walked in with Scarlet in the clean work space, then they saw Sun and Neptune they saw how this whole situation was how close and scared Sun was how their hands were laced together how defeated Neptune looked.

“Sun are you ready to do this… you don't have to be here...” Sage asked with concern rubbing his shoulder softly.

“I need to be here for him.” Sun whispered.

 

the simple beep of Neptune's heart monitor is calming for Sun, it's his way of knowing Neptune is alive. “Oww...” A soft whimper pops out of Neptune's they start to cut into his back.

“Hey look at me focus on me okay squeeze my hand let me take some of your pain” Sun smiled softly taking Neptune's hand kissing it softly as they started to search for the bullet.

The surgery was going fine until, Neptune whispered“I love you...” Just before he flatlined in front of Sun the beeping had stopped and Sun couldn't do anything.

“NEPTUNE, NEPTUNE TALK to me!” Sun shouted as he was pulled back from the table.

“Get him out Scar he doesn't need to see this!” Sage shouted trying to revive Neptune.

“Don’t you dare kick me out.” Sun shouted fighting against Scarlet.

“I’m ordering you out because if you want the best chance of Neptune living you will get out so we can help him!” Sage saw Sun stop fighting against Scarlet.

Sun sat outside the room waiting and waiting his fingers carded into his hair fear pounding through his veins he didn't know what to do he had to sit out here and wait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Neptune felt like he was fading in and out of life and death like he had to make the choice of living or dying. He remembered his last words to Sun and he was so glad they were positive.

“Neptune if you can hear me and hear this fight, fight to live for yourself for Sun and you're family.” He heard Sage almost whisper. “Fight because if Sun loses you, we could lose the Sun you helped build up. We will lose his smile, because you create that. You have so much to do in your life so fight. Please.” it seemed to get louder then quiet again as he heard Sage's voice talking to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed like weeks had past not days as Sun sat next to Neptune's bed in the hospital. Sage carefully watched Sun sat as close as he could to Neptune who looked dead, the beeping of the machines that gave Sun hope that he could wake up from this nightmare. “Please stay alive Neptune.” Sun whispered taking his cold hand into his warm one. “Please don’t die.” He sniffled looking at the dark bruises that were littered across his face.

“It’s okay to cry, you know.” Sage's voice seemed loud in the silence as he walked over to Sun.

“I’m scared Sage.” Sun whimpered out the tears on the edge of falling.

Hugging him from behind Sage whispered. “I know. We all are. He will be okay, Okay? he has gotten this far he will fight the rest of the way trust me.” Sage smiled softly. “And if he doesn’t we will follow him through death bring him back so you can kill him again… We are getting some noodles from a simple wok do you want some?”

“Please… ” Sun whispered looking up at Sage with a grateful look. Sage nodded softly ruffling Sun's hair.

“Just let it out okay?” Sage walked back out of the room leaving him and that's what Sun did he let the sob he had been holding back bubble up and out of him and before he knew it he couldn't stop.

 

* * *

 

When Neptune woke up he was greeted to a fast asleep Sun who was holding his hand softly, and had his head resting softly by his leg. Sun looked exhausted and scared he knew Sun had been crying because of the small tear stuck in his lashes. How long had he been asleep? Neptune squeezed Sun's hand softly before squeezing again a little harder.

“Neptune stop it…” Sun mumbled half awake.

“No you should wake up...” Neptune let out a small laugh that turned into a wince. ‘note to self; laughing hurts’ Neptune thought.

“Five more minutes...” Sun mumbled snuggling closer to him.

“But I’m awake Sun.” Neptune whispered pulling his hand free from Sun's to run it through his hair softly playing with it.

“Neptune?” Sun whispered with the most adoring and loving face Neptune had ever seen.

“Yeah? If you want to beat me please do it after I have healed fully...” Neptune smiled.

“It’s good to hear your voice again...” Sun grinned up at him.

“Same here, same here.” Neptune whispered. “Now do you want to call for a nurse or?”

“Bossy bossy… You know you scared 20 years off of my life.” Sun pushed up from his seat slowly.

“Good it makes up for the time you stowed away on a ship to Vale.” Neptune muttered.

“It was one time! one time!” Sun retorted with a tiny smile, his Neptune was back and he may get cuddles tonight even if it's only finger cuddles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me smile seriously.
> 
> and if you want to send me a prompt flick them [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> cheers  
> hatzy


End file.
